Das Verhör
by Am17
Summary: Agent Gibbs verhört einen Verdächtigen in einem Mordfall.


Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stand hinter der Schiebe zum Verhörraum und betrachtete den Mann der dort saß genau.  
Gibbs schätzen den Mann auf sein eigenes alter, doch er war sich nicht so sicher, da er denn Mann nicht so wirklich einschätzen konnte, was ihm nur bei sehr wenigen passierte.  
Eigentlich nutze Gibbs die Zeit die er hinter der Spiegelscheibe verbrachte und seinen Verdächtigen beobachtete um alles über die Person von seinen Agents herausfinden zulassen, doch bis jetzt hatte noch keiner etwas finden können.  
Und das seit einer Stunde.  
Gibbs schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah dann wieder in den Verhörraum, wo der Verdächtige saß.

Das war auch etwas was Gibbs an dem Mann störte, jeder normale Mensch, ob schuldig oder nicht wäre schon längst aus der Haut gefahren, nach einer Stunde in diesem Raum und hätte im alles erzählen wollen was er oder sie wisse.  
Doch dieser Mann saß dort einfach, die Beine auf dem Tisch, das Kinn auf der Brust, die Mütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und schlief.  
Die Tür zum Observationsraum öffnete sich und sein jüngster Agent steckte den Kopf hindurch.  
„Ähm Boss, wir konnten die Identität des Mannes endlich klären. Lieutenant General Jack O´Neill, USAF. Hier seine Akte." sagte McGee und gab seinem Boss eine Akte.  
„Danke McGee." sprach Gibbs und drehte sich wieder dem General zu und schlug die Akte kurz auf und überflog sie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Tony hast du dir die Akte des Generals mal angesehen?" frage Ziva ihren Kollegen.  
„Natürlich habe ich das, immerhin habe ich sie ja auch gefunden." antwortete Tony.  
„Kannst du mir dann sagen was das hier ist?" fragte sie und brachte eine Seite der Akte des Generals auf den Plasmabildschirm und stellte sich dann davor.  
„Das Liebe Ziva ist ein Bild der Auszeichnungen des Generals." antwortete Tony auf die Frage als er neben seine Kollegin stand.  
„Das sehe ich auch du Blödmann, nein was ist das?" fragte sie und zeigte auf ein Ribbon direkt neben dem Purple Heart und dem Air Force Cross.  
Es war eine ein Ribbon, das hellblau war und fünf weiße Sterne in Form eines M hatte, darüber war ein bronzenes Eichenblatt gepinnt.  
„Das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein." sagte Tony und rannte förmlich zu seinem Computer und rief eine Datei auf.  
„Warum steht das nicht in seiner Akte? Warum steht da nicht das er die hat."  
„Tony, was ist denn so besonders an diesem Ding?" fragte Ziva die ihren Kollegen betrachtete.  
„Ganz einfach Ziva. Diese Medaille wird nur sehr selten verliehen und schon gar nicht zwei mal an die selbe Person."  
„Entschuldigen sie, aber ich suche Agent Gibbs?" fragte eine blonde Frau, wo mit sie Ziva dran hinderte eine neue Frage zu stellen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Also, sie sind General Jack O´Neill." fing Gibbs an.  
„Wenn das da in ihrer Akte steht wir es wohl Stimmen, nicht wahr Agent Gibbs? Oder haben meine Fingerabdrücke ihnen gesagt wer ich bin?" kam es von Jack in seiner gewohnt lässigen Art.  
„Wenn wir schon bei Fingerabdrücken sind, wie kommen ihre an die Leiche die in der Pathologie liegt?" fragte Gibbs den General.  
„Woher soll ich das denn wissen, bin ich hier der Ermittler?" konterte Jack.  
„Ich stelle hier die Fragen. Also noch einmal wie kommen ihre Fingerabdrücke an die Leiche von Captain Samuel Cole?"  
„Ich kenne keinen Captain Cole, wer soll das sein?"  
„Captain Cole war ein Marine, bis sie ihn ermordet haben."

Gibbs konnte sehen wie sich die Pupillen des Generals verengten und sich sein Gesicht minimal veränderte.  
„Jetzt hören sie mir zu Agent Gibbs ich kenne noch kannte ich ihren Marine, es tut mir leid das er gestorben ist ich habe aber nichts damit zu tun."  
„Und wie erklären sie sich dann bitte ihre Fingerabdrücke an der Leiche, direkt neben der tödlichen Verletzung? Können sie mir das sagen?"  
„Agent Gibbs ich glaube wir drehen uns im Kreis. Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie meine Fingerabdrücke an die Leic ..." Jack konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da die Tür geöffnet wurde und Ziva ihren Kopf in den Raum steckte.  
„Ähm Boss du solltest lieber mal kommen." sagte sie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Sind sie Agent Gibbs?" fragte eine blonde Frau Gibbs, kurz nach dem er aus dem Verhörraum gekommen war.  
„Ja der bin ich. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"  
„Ich bin hier um General O´Neill abzuholen." sagte sie freiheraus.  
„Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht gestatten, der General ist Hauptverdächtiger in einem Mord in dem wir ermitteln."  
„Agent Gibbs ich kann ihnen versichern das der General ihren Mord nicht verüben konnte, da er nicht ein mal im Land war."  
„Das glaube ich ihnen nicht. Bei dem wenigen was wir über den General herausfinden konnten haben wir gesehen das er das Land in den letzten drei Jahren nicht verlassen hat. Also wenn sie mich bitte wieder entschuldigen wollen ich muss einen Verdächtigen verhören. Agent David wird sie vor die Tür begleiten." kam es forsch von Gibbs bevor er wieder im Verhörraum verschwand.  
„Agent David ich finde den Weg hinaus selber."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Und Boss schon irgend etwas aus O´Neill heraus bekommen?" fragte Tony, als Gibbs wieder im Großraumbüro auftauchte.  
„Dieser O´Neill redet noch weniger Gibbs." antwortete Ziva anstelle von Gibbs.  
„Ist das überhaupt möglich?" fragte Tony wofür er einen finsteren Blick von seinem Boss bekam.  
„General O´Neill macht das nicht zum ersten mal. Er wurde schon des öfteren Verhört und sogar gefoltert, man sieht es an seinem blick denn er hat wenn Gibbs ihn befragt. Ich habe diesen Blick schon bei Mossard-Agenten gesehen. Black-Ops. Er wird nicht reden wenn er es nicht will." kam es von Ziva.  
Es herrschte eine kurze Stille, bevor Tony aufstand und mit einem Ausdruck zum Tisch seinen Bosses ging.

„Ähm Boss das solltest du dir ansehen. Ziva hat mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht." sprach Tony und legten den Ausdruck vor Gibbs auf den Tisch.  
Es war das Bild was Ziva vorhin auf den großen Bildschirm gelegt hatte.  
Gibbs sah ihn nur fragend an, als er auch schon mit dem Finger auf die Stelle zeigte die sich Gibbs ansehen sollte.  
Gibbs zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, was bei ihm nicht oft passierte.  
„Das kann nicht Stimmen, das kann unmöglich stimmen. Über jede Verleihung wird doch berichtet und der General war nie dabei. Und schon gar nicht zwei Mal."  
„Ich weiß Boss, aber hier nach hat der General die Medal of Honor verliehen bekommen und das zwei Mal." meinte nun McGee.  
„Das muss falsch sein." meinte Gibbs.  
„Das ist nicht falsch Agent Gibbs, nur Geheimsache." unterbrach eine Frauenstimme das Team.

Gibbs blickte auf und erkannte die Frau wieder die General O´Neill hatte abholen wollen.  
„Colonel Carter, ich bin hier um den General abzuholen und bevor sie es mir verweigern." sagte sie und zog einen Brief aus der innen Seite ihrer Jacke und gab sie ihm  
„Hier sind ihre Befehle, ihr Direktor weiß schon bescheit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Ich hoffe man sieht sich Agent Gibbs." sagte Jack, als er neben Sam im Fahrstuhl stand.  
„Vielleicht können wir das noch mal machen, ihr Verhörraum ist gut zum Schlafen geeignet."  
„Ich hoffe wir sehen uns nicht so schnell wieder Sir." kam es Zähneknirschen von Gibbs.

Jack stand schon im Fahrstuhl drinnen und die Türen waren dabei sich zu schließen, als er sich noch ein mal an Gibbs wand.  
„Finden sie diesen Schweinehund."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gibbs saß an seinem Schreibtisch, wären sein Team nach einem neuen Verdächtigen am im Mordfall Cole am suchen war, als er eine E-Mail bekam.  
Die Mail hatte weder eine Adresse noch einen Betreff, nur ein Name stand im Textfeld.

John McTraffisch

„McGee ich will alles über John McTraffisch wissen.


End file.
